I've Changed Since High School, You Know That Right?
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Glee 5x09 AU Oneshot! Rachel and Santana go from friends to enemies after hearing that Santana is Rachel's understudy. Rated: T Warnings: Various Language, lesbian acts, slight violence.


"You and I have never been friends," Rachel screamed out at Santana with anger, Santana just shrugged off Rachel's obvious attempt at trying to break her. "and never will be!" the diva finished as she turned to grab some clothes.

Santana sighed deeply and stormed closer to Rachel "You're awful Rachel, you've been like this since High School and that won't EVER change!" Santana now attempting to break Rachel, but it didn't work either. "You've been acting like a bitch since Finn died, and you know, I know, hell even Lady Hummel knows that if Finn was here right now he'd tell you to lighten up." she continued while placing her hands on her hips.

Rachel just ignoring everything Santana had to say.

"I guess you don't care about what Finn would do if he were here," Santana pressed on, noticing Rachel was struggling with finding an outfit. "I'd be surprised if you even cared about anything he did that was right." she barked at Rachel, her voice becoming more intense as seconds went on. And just as she was about to continue..

**CRACK!**

Rachel's hand swiped at Santana's cheek, causing Santana to lose a bit of balance for a moment. Rachel gasped at what she did, not sure if she should feel guilty for what she had done, or if she should feel as if she did justice. Because how dare Santana speak such way about how Rachel felt about Finn, she's in the wrong.. Right?

Santana's hair covering the side of her face that Rachel slapped, her glossy brown eyes leering the woman before her. Evil thoughts were lurking the mind of Santana, almost as if the girl from high school made her return to Santana's mentality. Santana's muscles tensed up as she fixed her posture a bit, giving Rachel a cold look. "Next time your ass potentially gets knocked up.. Expect me to not be there for you." Santana turned away from what seemed to be her former friend, and walked away, making her way out the door.

Rachel bit the inside of her lip, holding back her tears, feeling more guilty for what she did and said. "_Great job Berry.. One of the only friends you really have, and you drove her away._" Rachel sighed and slumped onto her bed, looking down at the floor.

Kurt walked into the apartment with a couple bags of food, closing the door with his foot as he looked over at Rachel with worried eyes "Hey Rachel, I saw Santana. She was crying, and she had a welt on her face, did she get into a fight or something?" he asked as he set the bags on the counter.

Rachel didn't respond, how could she respond? _"Hey Kurt, I slapped Santana for questioning my integrity for Finn!"_ would have been a stupid thing to say. In fact, the whole fight was stupid, all Santana wanted to do was be in the same environment as Rachel, for the sake of having her back if shit went down. Rachel took Santana's intentions as an act of competition. "Sh-She was crying?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt took the assorted items out of the bag and nodded at Rachel's question "She looked devastated. Oh did you hear she may get the position of your understudy? It was all over the NYADA Tumblr page." he mentioned as he put some groceries away. "I hope she's okay, she's definitely changed since High School.."

Rachel quickly stood up, tears started to form "It's my fault she left, I made her leave.."

Kurt's look went from calm to slightly aggravated "What did you do this time?" he asked in annoyed tone of voice.

* * *

Santana sat down on a bench at Central Park, trying to place her finger on the events that had happened. "_Who the hell is Berry to slap me! Does she not know who I am? Or is she asking to get dead.._" Santana growled a bit as she looked around to make sure she was alone. "Just.. B.S," she softly said to herself. "how dare her.." and just when Santana's day couldn't feel more insane, she noticed Dani over by a bridge, not at work like she told Santana that morning. "_What the.._" Santana thought as she stood up and walked towards Dani who was hugging another woman. Santana's eyes went from calm to sharp in a matter of seconds, she approached Dani, placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "So what happened to having work today Dani? Why are you here hugging another woman?"

Dani looked back at Santana with a nervous smile "Santana, this is my sister Abby. She's new here so I was showing her around.. Is that a problem?" she asked as she grabbed Santana's hands in a nurturing manner. "Gunther let me off early so I could take my little sister sight seeing.."

Santana was eyeballing the other woman then sighed "I just wish you could have told me, instead of hiding it from me." she said as she let go of Dani's hands. "Today completely sucked and it would have been nice to hear from you.."

Abby looked over at Dani in worriment. Dani looked back at her little sister, lightly waving her hand. She then looked turned to Santana, sighing softly. "Look I am sorry I wasn't that talkative today, I didn't expect her to come by."

Santana sighed once "It's okay, really. It's okay." she smiled a bit then walked back a few steps. "Just.. Call me later or something, I need to get going."

Dani sighed again "Actually San.. There is a problem I need to talk to you about." she scratched her arm gently. "You've been acting miserable with me, and I don't quite get why you have." Dani walked to Santana with a frown on her face. "I know you say it's not me, and I believe it's not me.." she continued nervously. "But it's also not me that is able to make you happy."

Santana frowned at what she was hearing, but really could not argue with it. Lately Santana has been rather depressed, but could never place her finger on why. "You do make me happy though.."

"Santana, don't lie. Please it's not going to help you in this case, or me.." Dani also frowning at Santana. "I really.. Really don't want to do this.." she spoke as a couple tears fell from her eyes.

Santana moved away from Dani "Then why are you? Because of my emotions?" her voice cracked a bit, tears dripped down her face.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I have to go." Dani said before walking away from her now ex-girlfriend.

Santana just stood there thinking about how much today sucked for her.. First Rachel smacked the bejeebus out of her, then Dani broke up with her. "_Of course.. This shit happens.. OF COURSE!_" Santana stormed towards the entrance of the park. "_What did I do in a past life to allow this to happen.. Oh yeah.. I didn't do well in this life either.._" she thought to herself while walking.

* * *

"I just got back from the Spotlight, and got off the phone with your director. Santana isn't at either of those places." Kurt spoke as he leaned against the counter, taking a sip of his water. "I can't believe you got competitive over Santana being your understudy, but even more so that you hit her!" Kurt exclaimed with an irritated voice.

Rachel frowned some more. "I am sorry! I didn't think she'd leave the way she did.." she expressed as she starts to pace around the living area of the loft. "I called Dani, and the last place she saw Santana was Central Park."

Kurt sighed loudly "This is insane Rachel.. Just why? I know you and Santana weren't always the greatest of friends in high school, but this isn't high school anymore." he spoke before walking back to the front door. "You need to rethink who your friends are, because I don't want what happened to Santana to happen to me just for being an understudy. I love you too much to want to hear you tell me that I never was your friend.." he said as he left the apartment.

Rachel walked to her nightstand, picked up her phone and called Santana's number in hopes she will answer.

"_Hey this is Santana, I'm not able to talk or something, leave a message and I may hit you up later._"

"Damn!" Rachel blurted out as she hung up, tossing her phone on the bed "Santana where the hell are you.." she softly asked to herself. "I need to clear my head.." Rachel speaking to herself once more as she walked to her wardrobe and picked out some clothes to wear around the house, then walked to the bathroom.

After about 45 minutes, Santana made it back to the loft, she noticed that everything was quiet, she also noticed that Kurt wasn't there. It seems as if Santana's plans came into effect, she wanted to be alone with Rachel so they can bury any hatchets that they had for each other. She took it upon herself to sit at the kitchen table, thinking very carefully about what she should say. _"Berry I just wanted to say I am sorry.. No that's a bit to cliché.. YO! Rachel! I apologize and shit!.. Not serious enough.."_ Santana rested her head in her arms, lightly headbutting her arms in the midst of her confusion.

But suddenly..

The shower turned off, Santana's head perked up _"This is it.."_ Santana thought, but her nervous look turned to a look of depression. She noticed the redness of Rachel's face, she also could hear the sniffling from across the room. "_W-Was she crying about me?"_ Santana observed every part of Rachel, she saw some writing on Rachel's waist. For the most part Rachel was dressed, she just didn't button her blouse all the way. "Berry." Santana called out.

Rachel, startled by Santana's presence "Oh my god Santana." she said, quickly making her way towards her roommate, the second she gets close enough, she wraps her arms around Santana's chest. "I thought something happened to you.. I was really scared." her lips quivering while trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry for hitting you, for saying what I said, I am just sorry!" she expressed as she rested her head against Santana's shoulder.

While hearing Rachel's apology, Santana eyeballed the tattoo that said _Finn_. "That tattoo.. When did you get it?" she asked while furrowing her eyebrows.

"I got it a couple months ago." Rachel answered calmly, slightly moving part of her blouse to show the tattoo a bit more. "I wanted to get something meaningful, and to me," she gulped a bit then looked into Santana's eyes "Finn means the most to me." Rachel gave a slight smile, as she goes to button up the remainder of her blouse.

Santana grabs both of Rachel's hands, frowning a bit "I questioned your love for Finn." she sniffed a bit. "I really am a bitch," she sniffled once more. "I'm so sorry."

"Santana.." Rachel gently called out.

Santana looked up at Rachel, her eyes were a tint of red from tears. "What.."

Rachel lightly pressed her lips to Santana's cheek where she struck, and kept it there for a few moments. She then moved her head back slowly "I love you."

Santana's lips quivered, she closed her eyes and nodded, holding on to her roommate as tight as she could. "I love you too Rachel.."

Rachel bit her lower lip, slowly cupping Santana's face. "Don't cry anymore Santana. Otherwise I may cry.." she gave Santana a partial smile.

Santana smiled back at Rachel and sniffled once more "Dani said that.. She couldn't make me happy, which is why her and I broke up.. How is it that you're able to make me feel like butterflies are swarming inside me?" she asked while softly chuckling.

Rachel was stumped on why this was. Not once did she ever think that Santana felt that way about her, but then the realization of why Santana wanted to be Rachel's understudy hit her. "Santana, I will believe any answer you give me right now.. But do you think that maybe the reason why you wanted to be my understudy.." she started asking but gulped a bit. "Was because you wanted to be closer to me?" the diva's face was a shade of red, this time it wasn't from crying, it was from a specific thought in her mind.

Santana looked around for a few moments _"Wow.. I never thought about that.. But yeah.. I think so."_ she thought to herself then focused on Rachel. "What happens if I said that it was true, and that deep down, I think maybe I kinda liked you as more than friends.. What would you do?" Santana asked with confidence in her voice.

"I.." Rachel gulped, her face flushed a bit more. "I guess.. I uh-"

"Kiss me." Santana demanded, her face also forming a noticeable blush.

"W-What?"

Santana sighed as she gently grabbed the back of Rachel's head, pulling her in to a kiss. Rachel softly moaned into Santana's mouth, unsure what to do, but this kiss.. It felt right to Rachel, she didn't feel guilty for this kiss, not that she had a reason to, since Santana was the one who initiated the kiss. Rachel started kissing back, their tongues twisting, tugging, pressing against, around and at each other. Santana held on to Rachel as they kissed, keeping one hand wrapped around her waist, while the other hand interlocking with Rachel's.

The door opens, in comes Kurt and he gasps at the sight he sees. "Oh my god." he exclaims rather loud, his eyes wide open.

Rachel and Santana break the kiss and look at Kurt with worried eyes. Both girls NOW feeling guilty about the kiss, Santana stood up trying to keep some form of a game face on her. "I kissed her, you have a problem, well then you must not really be for gay rights." Santana failing at her attempt to make a crack at Kurt.

"Rachel slapped you like a cop going parking ticket crazy, and you're having a tender kiss session with her?" Kurt asked with his arms cross, one eyebrow raised.

Santana looked at Rachel, both girls nodded slowly, then Santana looked back at Kurt. "Well.. Rachel got one thing right, her and I aren't friends anymore." she gave Kurt a rather determined smirk. "We're girlfriends, not the "girls-who-are-friends" girlfriends. The "two-girls-who-love-each-others-lips-and-want-to-continue-kissing-and-be-romantically-with-each-other" girlfriends." she explained then looked at Rachel while giving her a calm smile "Right?" Santana softly asked.

Rachel's face lit up a bit, but she returned the smile then looked at Kurt. "As right as rain." she spoke as her arms drape over Santana's shoulders.

Kurt's expression went from shocked and curious to calm and proud. "Alright, not my ideal couple." he rolled his eyes and smiled. "But I am just happy there is a good aura in this loft," Kurt spoke as he walked over to Rachel and Santana, giving them both a big hug. "and if you two end up wanting children, don't ask me or Blaine for sperm." he requested before walking over to his part of the loft.

Santana shook her head at Kurt's words, keeping a smirk on her face.

"So." Rachel spoke out, getting Santana's attention. "Girlfriends huh?" she asked while pressing her forehead against Santana's gently.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle "Screw you." she said before kissing Rachel once more.

Rachel blushed a bit "You know if this is gonna work, you're gonna have to be a bit more nice to me." the diva demanded as she tapped Santana's nose. "But I will let that one slide since it's your first 10 minutes being in a relationship with me." Rachel continued then gave Santana a peck on the cheek, then walked to the kitchen.

Santana touched where Rachel had kissed. "H-How much nicer do I have to be exactly?"

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe I powered through this in a day.. I wanted to write my own little AU to the Frenemies episode that has yet to air as of this upload. I love fluffy Pezberry, it's a guilty pleasure of mine. Hell I love fluff in any form really, haven't been much into smut as of late.. But I am rambling on. I hope you enjoyed this. Lurve ya'll!


End file.
